


Right or Wrong, I Love You

by whispered_story



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating your friend's ex isn't easy, no matter how right it feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right or Wrong, I Love You

Jensen jumps when the door to his office is thrown open with a loud bang, and Genevieve comes bustling in. She has a determined expression on her face and is carrying a cardboard box that looks much too big and heavy for her size. But then again, Jensen once watched her change a tire on a truck like it was the easiest thing in the world while he and some male friends stood by and watched in silent awe – he's pretty sure there's nothing Genevieve can't do. She is really a bit scary sometimes. 

"Uh, hi?" he says, a bit confused.

Genevieve huffs and drops the box onto Jensen's desk with a thud, on top of Jensen's carefully organized piles of documents and folders.

"What's this?" he asks.

Genevieve glares. "Stuff Jared had at his apartment."

"Okay. I'm not sure I'm following you. What kind of stuff?" Jensen asks, puzzled.

Genevieve rolls her eyes. "From that asshole friend of yours."

"Tom?" Jensen guesses, still not sure what's going on. Tom is the only one of Jensen's friends who is close to Jared, so Jensen is pretty sure Genevieve is talking about him – but when Jensen saw Tom and Jared at a bar the previous week they'd still been happily in love (and Jensen may or may not have hated seeing them together like that a tiny little bit), and he can't imagine what Tom could have done to deserve Genevieve's wrath.

"Yes, Tom," Genevieve says, sounding like she's talking to a kid that's a bit slow.

"What's going on?" Jensen gets up and peers into the box, finding it filled to the brim with shirts, a couple of books, a handful of DVDs and CDs. "Did Jared and Tom break up?"

"You haven't heard?" Genevieve asks and her posture relaxes a little.

"No," Jensen says and shakes his head.

"Oh. Did you know that Tom was sleeping around on Jared?" 

"Really?" Jensen asks, stunned. Tom and he aren't best friends, but Jensen hangs out with him quite often and not only didn't Jensen think Tom was the kind to cheat on someone, he always seemed genuinely happy with Jared. 

"Why would I make that up?" Genevieve counters.

Jensen shrugs. "Okay, point. But he was absolutely crazy about Jared."

Genevieve huffs out a laugh. "Yeah, that's what I thought, too. Hell, that's what Jared thought," she says. "Turns out your friend is a huge, sleezy douchebag."

"I had no idea," Jensen says. "Shit. Is Jared okay?"

"He's fine," Genevieve says dismissively, then sighs and shrugs. "Or, you know, as okay as you can be when you find out your boyfriend has been sleeping his way through the city."

Jensen winces. "Yeah, I bet that takes some time to deal with," he says. "So, I guess I'll give this stuff to Tom then?"

"Yeah. And you can let him know that if he ever comes near Jared again, I will punch him in his stupid face."

Jensen grins wryly. "I'll do that," he says. "Tell Jared I'm sorry. If he needs someone to talk to or something..."

Genevieve shakes her head. "No offense, Jensen, but I don't think Jared's gonna want to hang out with one of Tom's friends right now."

"Right," Jensen says, nodding. "Well, just tell him I'm sorry then. And that I always thought he was too good for Tom anyway."

He says the last part with a wink, and Genevieve smiles kindly at him.

"I will," she promises. "I'll see you around, Jensen."

She turns around on her heel and leaves, and Jensen is left staring at the box in puzzlement. Tom had seemed happy with Jared, serious about him, and Jensen, if he's quite honest, can't imagine why any sane person would ever risk a relationship with a guy like Jared. Over the last year Tom had brought Jared along to pubs and parties and dinners regularly, and while Jensen and Jared hadn't been close friends, they'd gotten along pretty well and Jared had always seemed like a pretty amazing guy. A few rare times, Jensen had even allowed himself to feel envious of Tom, and wondered if he'd have had a chance with Jared if he'd met him first. It had been these kinds of thoughts that had made Jensen keep his distance. Now he feels an irrational wave of anger at Tom for cheating on a guy like Jared.

With a sigh, Jensen picks the box up and sets it down next to his desk before going back to work.

+

Jensen runs into Jared at a club three months later. Jared is standing by the bar on his own, head bobbing along to the music, and Jensen hesitates for a moment before walking over to him.

Jared spots him before Jensen can reach him and smiles easily.

"Jensen," he exclaims.

"Hey, Jared," Jensen says, and smiles when Jared pulls him into a hug.

"Hey," Jared replies. "It's been way too long. What are you doing here?"

Jensen nods at the stage where a band is playing. "The drummer was my roommate in college. I promised I'd drop by for a couple of hours. You?"

Jared waves his hand at the dance floor. "I'm here with some friends," he says. "But I'm not a big dancer, so I'm hanging out here."

"On your own?" Jensen asks.

Jared shrugs. "I don't mind. I like the music," he says. His expression brightens suddenly. "Oh, hey. Genevieve told me you got promoted."

"Yeah," Jensen says with a nod.

"That's great, man! Congrats," Jared says, and he looks genuinely happy for Jensen. "So you're earning the big bucks now?"

Jensen chuckles. "Not really. Got a nice corner office, though," he replies. 

Jared laughs. "Well, better than nothing," he says.

"Yeah," Jensen agrees. "I was gonna get a drink. Can I get you something?"

In the dim light of the bar, it looks like Jared flushes a little, shrugging. "Okay," he says after a moment of hesitation.

"What do you want?"

"Just a beer or something is fine. Whatever you're having."

Jensen cocks his head to the side. "You always liked cocktails, didn't you?" he asks. He remembers how everyone would always tease Jared for his drink choices, and Jared would look a bit embarrassed, but he never stopped ordering colorful, fruity drinks with little umbrellas that he played with while everyone around him talked.

"I did," Jared agrees. "But a beer is fine."

Jensen smiles. "Which one's your favorite?"

"Sex on the Beach," Jared replies.

"Okay," Jensen says with a nod. He leans over the bar and orders Jared the cocktail and a whiskey for himself.

"Thank you," Jared says when the barkeeper slides their drinks over to them a couple of minutes later and accepts Jensen's cash.

"Any time," Jensen says. "You wanna go sit down, maybe? There are a few empty tables over there."

Jared glances over his shoulder at the tables and then nods. Jensen picks up his glass and places his free hand onto Jared's back as they make their way to a booth. They sit down across from each other and there's a moment of awkward silence while they both take a sip from their drinks.

"So, uh, how is everyone?" Jared asks finally. "I haven't really seen any of you guys since Tom – well, you know."

"Yeah," Jensen replies. "Everyone's fine."

Jared nods slowly. "I heard Tom's dating someone new."

Jensen snorts. "He was, but that's already over," he says. He looks at Jared speculatively, but Jared doesn't look heartbroken or upset, so he leans over. "Actually, the guy gave Tom crabs."

Jared laughs, covering his mouth with one hand. "Yeah?"

"Yes," Jensen says with a nod. 

Jared looks down at his hands with a small smile. "Good," he says. "And you? Apart from the promotion, I mean – anything exciting happening in your life?"

Jensen shrugs. "Gonna be an uncle again. And my sister is getting married in June," he says. "How about you?"

"I'm good," Jared says. "Same old."

"New boyfriend?" Jensen asks, trying to sound casual.

Jared looks at him over the rim of his drink. "No," he says.

Jensen holds his gaze for a moment, belly tingling with nerves. "Good," he finally says, and Jared smiles.

+

"So," Jensen pants out with an awkward chuckle, hitching the sheets around himself higher.

"So," Jared echoes, equally breathless. Jensen turns his head to look at him and finds Jared's cheeks flushed bright red in the dim light of the bedside lamp. He wonders if it's from embarrassment or because they'd been having sex not two minutes ago.

"I really didn't see that coming," he says.

Jared bites his lower lip. "Uh, yeah, me neither," he agrees. "I hadn't really planned on going home with anyone tonight. Especially not _you_."

Jensen watches Jared's eyes widen right after the words have left his mouth, looking at Jensen with something akin to panic.

"That came out wrong," Jared adds quickly. "There's nothing wrong with you or anything. Exactly the opposite, actually. You're great and like, stupidly hot, but--"

"I'm Tom's friend," Jensen interrupts. "Yeah."

Jared deflates and nods once, sharply. "Look, I—I won't tell him, okay? You don't have to worry about me screwing up your friendship with him," he says. "It's not like he and I are talking to each other right now anyway. I haven't seen him since we broke up."

Jensen rolls onto his side and grabs Jared's wrist, curling his fingers around smooth, warm skin. He's pretty sure Jared is going to bolt if Jensen isn't going to keep him from leaving. 

"Hey. I'm not worried about that, okay?" he says. "I'm not proud of sleeping with a friend's ex-boyfriend, but he behaved like an ass towards you and it's been over for a while now. I'm not gonna feel guilty for hooking up with you after what he's done."

"Still," Jared insists. "You don't sleep with your friends' exes. Ever. And you certainly don't throw yourself at your ex's friends, either."

"You didn't throw yourself at me," Jensen argues. "I wanted you to come home with me, and as far as I'm concerned we're two consenting adults and it's nobody's business but ours."

"I don't think Tom will agree with you on that. He's always been a pretty jealous guy," Jared admits. "He's gonna be pissed about this."

"Tom is a dick," Jensen counters. "He _cheated_ on you – he's the one who fucked up. He has no right to be upset if you go home with other guys or start seeing someone new."

"Not with me, maybe. But with you."

"Well, I don't care," Jensen says. "Look, Jared, you're an amazing guy. Tom was an idiot to sleep around on you, and it's his fucking loss. It maybe doesn't make me sleeping with you okay, but I don't care. I don't regret this."

Jared sighs. "Okay," he says softly. "What about your other friends? What if everyone finds out about this and sides with Tom."

"I don't care," Jensen repeats. He leans in and presses his lips to Jared's to prove his point. Jared tenses up for a split second, and then he goes pliant, melting into the kiss. Jensen curls his arm around Jared's waist, holding him close, and kissing him more insistently.

"Okay?" he asks when they break apart.

"Okay," Jared echoes with a small smile.

"We're not doing him wrong. He did you wrong," Jensen presses. He brushes a few strands of unruly hair out of Jared's face.

"Yeah," Jared says with a nod.

Jensen grins. "Good," he says. He worms his hand under Jared's neck, sliding it around his shoulders and pulls him close. Jared comes easily, and Jensen kisses him, burying his free hand in Jared's hair. He presses small kisses to Jared's jaw, feeling the stubble under his lips.

"You wanna stay the night?" he murmurs.

Jared sighs. "I'm not sure I should."

Jensen lifts his head and smiles. "Let me try to change your mind?"

Jared laughs, eyes sparkling. "Okay," he agrees. 

Jensen smirks and ducks down, kissing Jared again. He strokes his hand down Jared's chest, down his side, the skin hot and damp with sweat under his palm, and rests it on Jared's hip. They make out lazily at first, touches light, both of them still spent from the first round. But when Jensen feels his own cock hardening again, slowly grinding against Jared's hip, his touches get bolder, more determined. 

Jared starts making breathy, needy noises into the kiss and arches against him, and Jensen nudges Jared's legs apart with one knee. He reaches between Jared's legs, pressing the tips of his fingers against Jared's hole and rubs small circles over it. When Jared spreads his legs further, Jensen slides two fingers into him. He's still loose and slick from the first time, and Jensen knows he could just slide in. Instead, he keeps fingering Jared slowly, pressing against his prostate with each slow thrust of his hand while pulling away from Jared's lips to watch him. Jared makes a keening noise and throws his head back.

There are red splotches on Jared's cheek, his lips puffy from kissing, and Jensen thinks he's probably the most gorgeous guy he's ever seen.

"Jensen," Jared whines, rocking down onto Jensen's fingers with a desperation that makes heat pool in Jensen's stomach. "Please. I'm gonna come if you don't stop."

Jensen presses a small kiss to Jared's hairline, tasting sweat on his lips, and pulls his fingers out.

"On your stomach," he murmurs, and Jared rolls over easily, one knee bent and spread aside.

"God," Jensen whispers, fumbling around his nightstand for the box of condoms. 

He prepares himself quickly, rolling the latex down his cock and spreading lube over it, and then he covers Jared's body with his. He aligns his dick with Jared's hole and pushes in all the way. Jared makes a sound like someone punched the air out of his lungs, and Jensen shushes him softly, placing small kisses against his neck.

"You're so beautiful," he says. He starts fucking Jared with smooth, slow rolls of his hips, one hand firmly on Jared's waist, and he keeps leaning down to kiss and lick and bite Jared's neck. His free hand finds Jared's on the pillow, intertwining their fingers.

"So beautiful," he repeats.

"God," Jared gasps, and rocks back to meet Jensen's thrust. It doesn't take long for either of them to come, Jared squeezing his fingers and muttering a string of 'oh god' and 'please' and 'yes' under his breath and Jensen is pretty sure he's moaning loud enough for his neighbors to hear him.

He pulls out of Jared a bit reluctantly, and disposes of the condom. Jared remains sprawled on his stomach, his back glistening with sweat and heaving as he breathes raggedly. Jensen wraps his arms around him and rolls Jared onto his side, flush against his body so he's spooning Jared. He kisses Jared behind the ear sweetly and then nuzzles the soft skin there. 

"Staying?" he asks.

Jared huffs out a laugh and pats Jensen's hands, clasped over his stomach. "Yeah. I'm not moving for a while."

Jensen tightens his arms around Jared for a moment, tucking his face into the crook of Jared's neck. They fall asleep like that, curled together, sticky with sweat and come.

+

"Can I take you out to dinner?" Jensen asks the next morning over coffee in his kitchen.

Jared fiddles with his spoon. "You don't have to," he says, "just because we had sex last night."

"Well, I want to," Jensen replies simply.

Jared looks at him with a small smile. "Okay," he says. "In that case, I'd like to get dinner with you."

+

They keep things casual at first. They go out for dinner a couple of times, meet up for lunch maybe once a week, and Jared spends a few nights at Jensen's on weekends.

Jensen is trying not to push Jared, not to ask too much too soon. Things between Jared and Tom haven't been over for that long, and Jensen doubts Jared wants to rush head-first into another relationship. He wants to give Jared time, wants to allow Jared to set the pace, but it's not easy. The more time he spends with Jared the more he realizes that he doesn't just want a casual relationship with him. 

He doesn't tell his friends about Jared either, mostly because Tom is one of those friends and Jensen doesn't want to cause any unnecessary drama. He's pretty sure Danneel suspects something is up anyway, and even asks him outright if he's seeing someone new one day. Jensen tells her he isn't, but he's pretty sure his expression belies his words. His suspicion is confirmed a couple of weeks later when Danneel invites him out for lunch and fixes him with a look the second they sit down at a table.

"So," Danneel says. "Are you gonna tell me about it or am I gonna have to guess?"

"Tell you what?"

"What is wrong with your new boyfriend that you can't bring him around to meet me, or hell, even tell me about his existence."

"Danneel, I told you—" Jensen starts, but Danneel raises her hands.

"Don't lie to me," she says. "You had a hickey on your collarbone last week, Jensen, and you've been randomly canceling on us and I don't buy that you're busy with work. Plus, I found a hoodie at your place a couple of weeks ago that most definitely wasn't yours."

Jensen sighs. "Look, okay. There is someone."

"And what's wrong with him that you can't tell us?" Danneel asks. "Is he married? Or does he do something shady, like sell drugs or kill people for money?"

Jensen lets out a surprised laugh. "No," he says with a shake of his head.

"Then, what?" Danneel asks. "Cause there has be something wrong with him and I'm just really worried about you, Jensen."

"You don't have to worry about me. Danni, I promise it's nothing like that," Jensen says. "He's really amazing, actually."

Danneel sighs and looks at him. "I haven't seen that look on your face in years," she says, a bit sadly. "It's pretty serious, huh?"

"I don't know," Jensen says honestly. "I'm pretty serious about him, but...well, I'm not sure he's ready for that yet."

"Why not?"

"Bad breakup," Jensen says. 

"So, what, you're the rebound-guy? Jensen, don't do this to yourself."

Jensen sighs. "I'm not a rebound guy. At least, I don't think I am," he says. "I just think he needs some time."

Danneel frowns. "I'm not sure I'm liking this," she says. "I don't want some guy to string you along and break your heart."

"He's not like that," Jensen insists. "Look, you have to promise me not to tell anyone, but..."

He trails off and Danneel raises her eyebrows. "But what?"

"It's Jared," Jensen says.

"Jared? Tom's Jared?" Danneel asks.

"He's not Tom's Jared. Not anymore," Jensen says with a huff.

"Oh, Jensen." Danneel gives him a small smile. "I always suspected you kinda liked him."

Jensen shrugs. "Kinda. I tried not to, but yeah," he admits, twirling his glass of water around in his hand. "We're good together, Jared and I. I think this could really turn into something great."

"Are you sure?"

"Not completely, but I think there's a chance we could work out, yeah."

"How does he feel about it?" Danneel asks. "Has he said anything?"

"Not really. We haven't really talked about us much. We're not even seeing each other all that often," Jensen says. "I don't wanna be pushy."

"Jensen, you have feelings for him. I think it's very generous of you to give him time, but you can't do that at the expense of your feelings," Danneel tells him seriously, giving him an imploring look. "You really have to talk to him about it. Not, like, tell him you love him or anything, but just make sure he at least _thinks_ you two could work out, as well."

"I know. It's just not that easy," Jensen says. "God, I wish he'd never been with Tom. It would be so much easier that way."

"You might have never met him if it wasn't for Tom," Danneel points out.

Jensen sighs. "Yeah, still," he say. "Speaking of Tom – how much of an asshole am I for dating his ex-boyfriend?"

"Not nearly as big of an asshole as he is for cheating on Jared," Danneel replies. She crosses her arms on the table. "But you know this might be the end of your friendship with him if he finds out."

"I know," Jensen says. "Jared's worth it."

Danneel smiles. "Good," she says. 

"I just don't want to lose the rest of you too."

"You won't," Danneel assures him. "It's not like you stole him from under Tom's nose. Tom fucked that relationship up all by himself."

"Yeah," Jensen agrees. "So, uh, you know how Mackenzie is getting married next month? You think it's too early to ask Jared to be my date for my sister's wedding?"

"Meeting the whole family when you haven't even told your friends?" Danneel asks. "Tricky. But you should ask anyway; and if he tells you it's too soon then that's not the end of the world either."

Jensen nods and sits back, feeling lighter than he has in a while suddenly. "I'm glad you made me talk about this," he admits.

Danneel grins. "Good," she says. She picks at her napkin and throws a piece at Jensen. "And if you ever keep secrets from me again, I'll kick your ass."

Jensen laughs. "I know," he says.

+

"Jared?" Jensen asks, voice quiet, eyes trained on the TV where the credits of _Sherlock Holmes_ are rolling.

Next to him, Jared shifts and Jensen's hand, which had been resting on the bare skin of Jared's stomach under his t-shirt, slips a little lower.

"Hmm," Jared mutters.

"Still awake?" Jensen whispers. He turns his head to kiss Jared's shoulder.

"Yeah," Jared says around a yawn. "Just feeling a bit drowsy. But I think I'm about ready to crash, man."

"You gonna go home or stay the night?"

Jared shifts again, jostling Jensen. "Well, I brought a change of clothes, so I could stay if you want me to."

"Yeah. That'd be great," Jensen says and he can't keep the smile off his face. He slides his hand to Jared's waist and tugs him a little closer, pressing a kiss to his jaw. "I wanted to ask you something, actually."

"Okay," Jared says. He turns his head, lips inches from Jensen's and Jensen can't resist a quick peck.

"My sister's wedding is pretty soon," he says.

"I know," Jared murmurs, stealing another kiss.

"I told her months ago I'd bring a date," Jensen hedges, pulling back a little to look at Jared's face.

Jared bites down on his lower lip. "Are you asking me if I wanna go with you or telling me you're bringing someone else? Cause I'd say yes to the former, but I don't think I like the second option all that much," he says, and Jensen is pretty sure despite the teasing tone he's not really joking.

Jensen rolls his eyes. "Oh darn, I was gonna ask one of my other boyfriends." He pulls Jared in and brings their lips together in a kiss before Jared can reply. "So, it's a date?" he asks when they break apart.

Jared shrugs and smiles. "Yeah, guess it is."

Jensen grins back and pushes Jared down onto his back, crawling over him.

+

At Mackenzie's wedding, Jared holds Jensen's hand during the ceremony, and goes around introducing himself as his boyfriend to Jensen's relatives. Jensen is pretty sure he's beaming wider than Mackenzie throughout the whole day.

They dance together and Jared steals half of Jensen's slice of cake, but makes it up in kisses, and then they sneak out during the reception to make out. It's a perfect day and Jensen feels like he's walking on a cloud.

The good feeling fades quickly when he opens his apartment door three days later, just as he's about to go to bed, and Tom punches him in the face.

+

Jared pulls the pack of ice away for the fifth time in less than thirty minutes, a guilty frown on his face, before placing the ice back on the bruise.

"This is all my fault," he says.

"Stop being an idiot," Jensen chides. "You didn't force me to sleep with you."

"But I knew he'd get mad if he found out about us."

Jensen snorts. "So did I. That doesn't make Tom punching me your fault, or mine. The guy is an ass."

Jared deflates, but he still looks upset. "And we're not?"

"You two were broken up for three months, Jared. Because he cheated on you," Jensen reminds him. "He has no right to be mad at you for dating someone new."

"But I shouldn't have started dating _you_."

"Stop that," Jensen says. "Stop making it sound like we're a mistake."

"Jensen—"

"You don't get it, do you? I've liked you for a lot longer than I should have, Jared, and I used to feel guilty for that. But not anymore. It maybe wasn't fair of me to start seeing one of my friend's exes, but we're not a mistake. I didn't regret this or second guess this for even a split second. We're good together and we deserve a chance together."

Jared's eyes are shining a bit by the time Jensen is done, and he gives Jensen a small smile. "You really mean that," he says softly.

"Yes," Jensen replies simply, holding Jared's gaze.

"I just hate that he hurt you," Jared admits. "I never wanted to ruin your friendship."

"He hasn't exactly been one of my favorite people in a while, Jared."

"Okay," Jared says, nodding briefly. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure. Of you. Of us," Jensen replies. He reaches out and cups Jared's cheek, thumb stroking over his cheekbone. "Of how I feel about you."

"I feel the same way, you know, about you," Jared admits. "It scares me sometimes, 'cause it's so soon after the whole thing with Tom, but...I care about you. And I don't think we're a mistake—please don't ever think that."

"Good," Jensen murmurs. "So. Think we should kiss now?"

Jared laughs softly. "Yeah, I think we should," he agrees.

+

An hour later, Jared is fast asleep in Jensen's bed. He's sprawled out on his stomach, sheets barely up to his waist, arms curled under the pillow and he's snoring softly. Jensen rests his cheek on Jared's shoulder, careful of the bruise. He strokes his hand over Jared's back, and rests it on Jared's bicep. Jared makes a soft snuffling noise and Jensen smiles.

He might lose a couple of friends over this, but Jensen is okay with that. Jared is the best decision he ever made.


End file.
